The Worst Witch Goes to Hogwarts
by Lolita Minako
Summary: After an essay contest allows Mildred Hubble and her friends, as well as Ethel Hallow and Drusilla Paddock, to spend a semester at Hogwarts, she finds out that there is more to magic, and friendship, than she originally thought. Lots of fluff! Mildred's POV.
1. Chapter 1: To Scotland, We Go!

_Author's Note__: I know I already have a couple of unfinished pieces out there, I haven't forgotten them, I promise! I just hit a bit of a block with them, and I got struck with inspiration for something else. I can multitask, really! I am taking many creative liberties with the details from __The Worst Witch__ series, as my experience with them is limited to the TV series and the film (and I am making them fit into the world of Harry Potter!). Those characters are property of Jill Murphy, and the Harry Potter characters and world belong to J.K. Rowling. Any changes to canon (like having McGonagall as Headmaster while "the new generation" is at Hogwarts) is deliberate. :)_

_This is written in a different style than my other stories, so I hope you enjoy it. I want to have a bit more fun with it!_

* * *

**Chapter One - To Scotland, We Go!**

I will start off the easiest way I know how. My name is Mildred Hubble, and I am known by my classmates (okay, by everyone) as "the worst witch." I think this may be a _bit _of an exaggeration, as I feel that I am more accident prone than anything, and trouble does tend to find me before I can even consider going in search of it…

All right, I'm absolutely horrid, but at least I _try_, right?

I hope I don't cause too many problems where we are going. A select group of girls from Miss Cackle's Academy, and Miss Hardbroom, are currently on the way to Scotland to spend a semester at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Miss Cackle said it was to "broaden our horizons" and "improve magical relations."

I think she just wants to have a change in scenery.

I mean, Miss Cackles Academy is beautiful, serene, and hidden in the forest, away from the eyes of Muggles. It's also frightfully boring. From what I've read, Hogwarts is almost like a different world. It's even had a war fought there in 1998!

"This is so exciting, Mildred!" Maud Moonshine, my best friend, exclaimed, clinging to my arm with both hands. I think she will leave a bruise. "I can't wait to see how magic is taught in Scotland!"

I have to laugh. Maud is so dramatic. "Maud, we aren't going to America. It's Scotland. How different can it be?"

"They use _wands_ there, Mildred. It's required! For everything!"

All right. She has a point, there. One thing we didn't use much at Miss Cackle's were wands. Sure, we all had them (what self-respecting witch didn't? Mine is rather lovely, if I do say so, myself), but we mostly relied on incantation. I often find myself wondering if my wand would make me a better witch, but HB would never let me try.

Apparently, that wouldn't be fair.

Looking around the magically-enlarged automobile we were taking to Hogwarts, HB looking intimidating behind the wheel, Miss Cackle beside her, I take in my classmates. In the row directly behind the teachers, of course, is Ethel Hallow and her best friend, Drusilla Paddock. Ethel, as Maud puts it, is my arch nemesis. She lives to make my life miserable. Ethel comes from a long line of witches and warlocks (her father is on the board of governors for our school). I am the first in my family to have any sort of magical ability (well...it has to start somewhere). Ethel is blonde, beautiful, and talented. My total opposite. Drusilla is nicer, I guess, but does whatever Ethel says. I think that is why they are friends.

Behind Ethel and Drusilla sit Ruby Cherrytree and Enid Nightshade. Ruby is tall with chocolate-colored skin with almond shaped eyes as black as night. Her hair, lately, has been kept in tight braids down her back. In usual form, she is fiddling with a Muggle mp3 player. I can hear the music (some pop band I can't remember the name to) from the headphones. I wonder if the students at Hogwarts use as much Muggle electronics as we do at Miss Cackle's. Amelia Cackle is a firm believer that Muggles and those blessed with magic should live in harmony. Sure, they don't need to know we can use magic, but we should not be completely segregated. Enid is one of my best friends. She reminds me of a fairy, small and delicate, with auburn hair and blue eyes. Just never let appearances fool you, she is as mischievous as they come!

Maud and I sit behind them. In the back. Near the luggage.

Beside me, Maud is absently twirling the dark brown hair of one of her bunches around her fingers. I can't see her eyes as the sun reflects in her glasses, and I can tell that she is daydreaming again.

"Look lively, girls! We are nearly to Hogsmeade! You will see the castle soon!" exclaimed Miss Cackle from the front seat. I set to work replaiting my hair and checking my boots (they can never seem to stay tied!).

When I glance out the window, the sight makes my breath catch in my throat. Up ahead, I can barely make out the silhouette of a huge castle (Miss Cackle wasn't kidding!) against the setting sun, illuminated windows dotting it all over. There is a huge lake, orange in the sunset, and what I believe is a forest to the other side. It was like going back in time! I feel out of place in such a modern conveyance as a car.

This is sure to be interesting.

* * *

We were immediately welcomed into the enormous main hall by a crotchety old man who introduced himself as Mr. Argus Filch. A large cat trailed behind him, and I heard him call it Little Nora. He said he would take care of our luggage, and that we were to enter the Great Hall, where the rest of the school was waiting to banquet in our honor.

We line up in the same manner that we were seated in the car, the only change being that HB stood behind Miss Cackle, rather than beside her. There are butterflies in my stomach.

The giant doors open before us, revealing a massive Hall (the whole Academy could probably fit in here!) with four rows of tables full of students. There is a raised dais at the far end, where the professors were seated. There are two empty chairs to the right of who I have to assume is Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress, for Miss Cackle and HB.

I have no idea where we were supposed to sit. The students appeared to be color-coded (red, yellow, blue, green), and there were only six of us. We can't be evenly distributed among the four tables. I may not be great at Divination, but I can see this becoming a problem. I guess one group of students won't get to talk to us? Will we be rotated?

I suddenly feel like a hotel bath towel.

Yuck.

As we march in silence between the two center tables (red and yellow), I can see the solution. There is another long table running parallel to the teachers' with six chairs facing the other students.

So we are to be put on display…

Brilliant.

Is it time to go home, yet?

I start shaking as hundreds of eyes follow us in our trek toward the front of the hall. _Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip. One foot in front of the other, Mildred. Don't embarrass us!_

VICTORY! We reach our table without any Hubble-induced mishap! I could dance! Maybe I will dance...later.

A scraping sound interrupts my thoughts. Professor McGonagall gets to her feet, and the Hall immediately goes silent (is she related to HB?). When she speaks, her warm voice, slightly touched by the musical Scottish brogue, carries with little effort.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Cackle, students. We hope your stay is memorable and enjoyable." She gestured to the students. "Allow us to welcome you with our school song."

And then chaos ensues. Apparently, the students chose their favorite tune to sing the song, so we can barely make out the words.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something, please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees._

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

At that moment, I knew I was going to like this school.

"Utterly pathetic," whispered Ethel with venom. Drusilla giggled behind her hand. Enid shot them a Look that could melt plastic.

As soon as the last of the students finished the song (about a half dozen on the far side of the room sang it with the slowest melody they could get away with), the girls and professors applauded. Miss Cackle stood and raised her hand and addressed the room.

"Thank you, all, for your warm welcome. I am sure the next few months will be exciting and educational! Now, as you were so kind as to sing your wonderful school song, I am sure my girls will be more than happy to sing ours!" She looked at us. "Girls, if you please."

Are you kidding me, Miss Cackle? I could tell that the others weren't thrilled, either, about singing our school song in front of a couple hundred strangers. Nevertheless, when Cackle said to jump, we asked, "How high, and should we use our brooms?"

Reluctantly, we got to our feet, and Miss Cackle materialized before us (she is really good at that...although it is not nearly as scary as when HB does it!) and raised her hands to conduct us.

"_Onward, ever striving onward, proudly on our brooms we fly,_

_Straight and true above the treetops, shadows on the moonlit sky._

_Ne'er a day will pass before us when we have not tried our best,_

_Kept our cauldrons bubbling nicely, cast our spells and charms with zest._

_Fearless witches, never flinching through the dark and dismal nights,_

_Ghouls and ghosts and nightmare monsters run away in fight._

_We are the girls with skills in sorcery, when in flight, quite a sight to see!_

_We're young witches and we're glad to be learning our craft at Cackle's Academy."_

The Hogwarts students applauded politely. It's completely humiliating. I stare at the empty plates and platters in front of me, and I vaguely register that Professor McGonagall is introducing professors and staff, saying that we will have classes with each of the houses throughout the week, and we will have our own common room and dormitory. Something about not wanting to cause dissension among the Houses (apparently the rivalry is intense).

I guess I can understand that. Whichever House that gets Ethel will brag about how wonderful she is, and whichever House gets me, Mildred "The Walking Disaster" Hubble, will resent the others. It's just how things are. Luckily, the six of us were chosen through an essay assignment. The best "Why I should study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" essays were chosen, and those six girls got to go; and if I am good at anything, it's writing an essay. It's how I got my scholarship to Miss Cackle's, after all!

Enid poking my arm broke me from my daydreaming. "Oy, Mildred, if you keep your head in the clouds, you will never see what is going on down here!"

I laugh. "Thanks, Enid. I wonder when they will serve the food. I'm half-starved!"

"Leave it to you to think of your stomach when we are having the experience of a lifetime!" said Maud from my other side. No sooner had she spoken that food magically appeared on the platters before us. Every food I could think of covered the table, and there were pitchers of apple cider and pumpkin juice. I think I could hear my stomach rumbling over the various conversations throughout the room. I immediately fill my plate with chicken, vegetables, and pumpkin bread. Glancing to my left, I see that Ethel is making all pretenses of a "high society lady," taking small bites and sitting ramrod straight. I roll my eyes and eat like I always do...like a thirteen-year-old girl who just finished a long road trip.

I know that as soon as we are closed away in our dormitory, Ethel will break out her secret stash of snack food, and eat her fill. Why she wasn't the size of a dragon was beyond me.

A shadow fell over my plate, and I looked up. There was a boy standing in front of me with black, unruly hair and bright green eyes. Beside him was a tall girl with fiery red hair and about a thousand freckles (Ethel would have things to say about that! She _hates_ freckles!). Both of them looked to be about thirteen, and they were both smiling. The boy's uniforms were accented with green and silver, with a serpent on the crest; while the girl's were scarlet and gold, with a lion decorating the crest.

"Hello," I say. They seem friendly enough. "My name is Mildred Hubble." I gesture to my left. "And that's Maud Moonshine," and I turn to my right and gesture to each girl in turn, "Enid Nightshade, Ruby Cherrytree, Drusilla Paddock, and the blonde on the end is Ethel Hallow."

The boy's smile grew. It lit up his face, making his eyes sparkle. "I'm Albus Potter, and this is my cousin, Rose Weasley. We're third years, so we are probably going to end up in class together."

"Brilliant," I said. I can hear Ethel sniggering. I turn to her. "Is something _wrong_, Ethel? Did you swallow a chicken bone or something?"

Ethel glared at me. Like that is supposed to scare me? I've lived with her for how many years, now? I'm immune to her cruelty by now. "No, I didn't, Mildred," she said scathingly.

"Bloody shame," mumbled Enid. Ruby choked on her pumpkin juice.

"_I_ was just thinking how _stupid _the name 'Albus' was. _Why_ would your parents be so mean?" Ethel finished. In my peripheral vision, I can see Maud's mouth drop open in shock. I can understand why. Why can't HB ever hear Ethel like this? Bloody teacher's pet.

Albus's eyes darkened, and Rose looked openly offended, as well. Looking around, I can see that a few students overheard Ethel's comment, and looked ready to kill.

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing about _your_ name. Ethel Hallow? Who under the age of one hundred and fifty is named 'Ethel,' anymore?"

Ruby started coughing harder. Enid whacked her hard on the back.

Ethel looked dumbfounded. At Miss Cackle's, no one would dare mess with her because her father was on the board of governors. I even gained a bit of celebrity when I retaliated against her bullying, once, and turned her into a pig (to the continuing amusement of my classmates). The fact that I meant to turn her into a frog is irrelevant.

Rose stepped forward before her cousin could say more. Her voice was calm, steady, and sent chills down my spine. "Actually, Al was named after two great wizards who died during the second Wizard War. Albus Dumbledore was even headmaster here. The greatest headmaster in Hogwarts history, and _no one_ disrespects Albus Dumbledore."

Ethel rolled her eyes. "And the second?"

Rose's blue eyes flashed. "And the second died protecting Dumbledore and Harry Potter."

Harry Potter? Why does that name ring a bell?

Drusilla's head shot up (she had been staring at her plate). "Harry Potter? The one who saved the magical world? The head of the Ministry of Magic's Auror Department?"

Oh, that's why the name sounded familiar.

"Yeah," Albus (who I guess is called "Al") replied. "That's my _dad_."

Enid and Ruby erupted in laughter. I could feel Maud shaking beside me in silent giggles. I took a bite of chicken to keep my own laughter in check. Judging from Al's quick wink, I wasn't very discreet.

As for Ethel, I could almost hear the steam coming from her ears (in my mind, I imagine a kettle whistling). Drusilla flipped her hair and pointedly turned away from Al and Rose. The two girls started their own private conversation, blocking us out.

I could almost pretend to feel my heart breaking.

Two more redheads joined our table, a boy and a girl. The girl was pretty, with almond shaped rich hazel eyes, and the boy was tall. They had to be related.

"Hi!" I greeted them.

The girl ducked behind Al and waved shyly. Al laughed, all anger gone from his face. "This is my little sister, Lily. She's a first year. And that's-"

"I'm Hugo Weasley. Rose, here, is my sister. I'm also a first year. We just sorted, too! Right before you lot arrived. I'm in Ravenclaw! Lily's another Potter Gryffindor."

"Huh?" said Enid.

Maud leaned over her plate so she can see Enid better. "Hogwarts students are organized into four Houses based on character traits. Those Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. They are named for the four Hogwarts founders."

"How do you know that, Maud?" I asked.

"While you were sleeping in the car, I was reading Hogwarts: A History."

"Ah."

"And not all Potters get sorted into Gryffindor," said Al. "I'm in Slytherin, remember?"

"Yeah, well, there is a reject in every family." Another boy with black hair joined the group. He had the same eyes as little Lily. He nodded at me. "James Potter, fourth year."

"Mildred Hubble."

"Pleasure."

While we were talking, the food vanished, to be replaced with an impressive dessert spread. I could see Lily eyeing the caramel apples, so I offered her the plate. When she took one, she had stars in her eyes.

"Uh-oh, I think you have an admirer," said Rose.

I ignored Ethel when she said, "Merlin help us all."

* * *

The six of us shared one dormitory. It was huge, with a four poster bed with curtains for each of us. They were kind enough to decorate our rooms with or school colors (black and purple), although the linens and towels were decorated with the Hogwarts school crest. To classes, we were to wear our usual uniforms. A black wool jumper with grey blouse. Our ties were black with grey stripes. Usually, we wore green sashes around our waist to signify that we were second years, but since green was a House color at Hogwarts, Miss Cackle is having us wear purple sashes with the Academy crest on them.

I was playing with Tabby, my cat (I, of course, get the only tabby cat, when everyone else gets black) on my bed when Ruby asked an interesting question.

"Why is it that we are second years at Cackle's, but we are studying with the third years here?"

Enid was digging through her trunk, apparently in search of her other boot. "I think they want the age groups together."

"The third year curriculum at Hogwarts is very similar to our current curriculum," interjected Maud. "Besides, it would be good to be challenged."

"Speak for yourself!" I said. "A challenge could end badly for me." Tabby meowed, as though in agreement. "See! Even my cat agrees! I hope I don't mess this up too much."

Ruby sat down beside me. "Don't worry. We'll help you!"

I love my mates!

* * *

"Mildred, tie your boots! We have Herbology in twenty minutes!" Maud exclaimed.

I look down to see my bootlaces are undone. Again. I swear, I just tied them! They refused to stay tied! I quickly retie them and gather my satchel. Let's see…extra quills, ink…tighten the ink bottle cap (can't have it leaking!)…extra rolls of parchment…Good. I will make a good first impression with my Herbology professor, at least!

When we reached our common room, Ethel and Drusilla were gone, of course. Little Miss Overachiever and her sidekick, as Enid would put it. I looked toward the hallway that led to the professors' dormitories and offices. According to our schedule, HB will be co-teaching Potions with Professor Bones.

Sounds like fun. About as much fun as falling off my broomstick into the forest. (And I _know_ how fun that is! I've done it!)

Together, the four of us made our way through the castle (and getting lost a couple of times) to Greenhouse Three for Professor Longbottom's class. We were to be sharing the class with students from all four Houses. I, personally, was looking forward to seeing Rose and Al again.

Okay, so part of me is looking forward to the possibility of Al telling Ethel off again, but she _so_ has it coming! Her father is not on the Hogwarts board of governors! As Enid would say, with her usual dramatic flair, _she has no power here_!

Just picturing the look on her face at dinner is enough to have me dancing down the path to the greenhouses.

I mean that. I am dancing. Skipping, spinning, the works.

"Mildred!" shouted Maud, suddenly. "Watch-" she did not get the chance to finish when my foot caught on a loose stone and I fall…well, summersault, really…down the hill, sliding to a stop right in front of the entry to Greenhouse Three.

Typical.

I grumble a few things that I am pretty sure are not English and struggle to my feet. Of course, I do this with as little grace as possible, for I am Midred Hubble, thirteen-year-old walking disaster.

I should get that put on a tee shirt. It would be like my warning label.

I manage to get to my feet and dust off the skirt to my jumper. Somehow, my boots miraculously remained tied. When I raise my eyes from the offending footwear, I only see a person filling my field of vision. A _tall_ person. Very tall. I crane my neck and look up, using my hand to shield my eyes from the blinding morning sun.

I can do little else but assume that this was Professor Longbottom. He was younger than I thought he would be, probably in his mid-thirties. There was an impressive scar along one cheekbone, and a not-quite-so-impressive copy across the other. His hair had the lightest dusting of grey at the temples, as though he has been through much more during his life than he should have. I'd believe it, too, if what Maud read was true. Professor Neville Longbottom fought at the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998 when he was barely of age and led an army of students in a school-wide rebellion. When he was a baby, his parents were tortured by followers of Voldemort during the _first_ Wizarding War, and they went crazy as a result.

Despite what Maud had found out in her research about our Herbology professor, I expected him to look, well, _harder_. His eyes had a youthful sparkle to them, and his smile was kind when he asked, "Are you all right?"

I laugh nervously, "Yes, Professor. I am used to it. I am rather accident-prone."

Behind me, I can hear Ruby whisper, "_That_ is the understatement of the century."

Professor Longbottom chuckled lightly. "I can relate. You see, when I was a student here, I was always forgetting something or making a mess of things."

"Except in Herbology, I hope!" I say. Was I flirting with a _teacher_?

"No, not in Herbology, Miss…?"

"Hubble, sir. Mildred Hubble." No. _Definitely_ not flirting with a teacher. That would be inappropriate. Not to mention absolutely _vile_. Yuck.

"Miss Hubble. It's a pleasure. Now, if you and your friends would take a seat, we can get started."

Greenhouse Three was a long rectangle-shaped building that was hot and humid (being a greenhouse, and all), with two long tables running down the center of the room. Various plants line the walls, and a HUGE venomous tentacula dominated the far end. I have to say that the plant is the most horrifying thing I have ever seen. Twice during the lesson, students had to curse the darn thing to prevent it was snatching a classmate! In the class, we mostly went over what the Hogwarts students studied the previous year as a catch up, so I furiously took notes to keep from falling even more behind. I refuse to make the Academy look bad!

The class passed quickly. I like Professor Longbottom's style. He is patient and forgiving, but did not sound condescending when he needed to explain something again. Now, HB could learn a few things from him!

As we were leaving the greenhouses, we were joined by Al and Rose, again. They were joined by another boy sporting Slytherin colors. His hair was super blond and he had slanted steely grey eyes. He almost had a snobbish air about him, but not quite. It was as though he came from an influential family (like Ethel) without it going to his head (_not_ like Ethel).

"Wotcher, Al? Rose?" greeted Ruby. "Who's your friend?"

The blond boy extended his hand. "Scorpius Malfoy."

"Scorpius?" said Enid. "That's different!" When Scorpius's gaze darkened marginally (I was suddenly reminded of storm clouds...not a guy to cross!), Enid laughed. "Not in a bad way, mate! My last name is 'Nightshade,' for Merlin's sake! As in 'deadly.'"

Scorpius visibly relaxed. "My family has a thing about naming children after stars."

We walked in silence for a few minutes when Al spoke. "It was a shame Ethel wasn't sitting closer to the tentacula. I would have loved to see how she handled that. She is quite the know it all, isn't she?"

We all laugh until our sides hurt.

Yes, I am really going to like it here.

* * *

_Author's note #2__: Thank you for reading the first chapter of my new story. Now, I can't guarantee regular updates (if you are reading my other stories, this shouldn't shock you), but I hope you enjoy it, anyway. This story is going to be more fluff than anything. For more romance and drama, read my other HP story, __A Magical Garden__, a Lily/James fic. Into anime? I have a story about the characters from my favorite anime "Fruits Basket" called __Moonlit Serenade__ that I hope to get back into, it has been idle much too long! Hearts and rainbow sparkles to you all! ~LM~_


	2. Chapter 2: Strawberries Smell Like Hate

_Author's__ Note__: I feel like being less serious, and __A Magical Garden__ is getting very serious, so I need a break. This story is all about fluff, so...perfect!_

_The worlds of the Worst Witch and Harry Potter are property of Jill Murphy and J.K. Rowling, of whom I am neither. I wish...I would probably have more respect/affection for my bank account..._

* * *

**Chapter Two - Strawberries Smell Like Hatred  
**

It did not take long for me to decide that I liked it here at Hogwarts. As in, _really_ liked it.

Translation: When it is time to go back to Cackle's, I am hiding in a broom cupboard.

Hogwarts is the best school in the history of schools, Muggle or magical (I went to Muggle primary school, so I see myself of a sort of authority on such things). The professors are brilliant and I seem to thrive in this atmosphere, wand and all.

This morning, Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs (a quiet lot) was all note-taking and review. Nothing practical, and I was okay with that. I've never transfigured anything with a wand, and, frankly, the idea scares me. Note-taking is always fine by me.

Then, in Charms (with the Gryffindors), Professor Reynolds even managed to teach me a proper Cheering Charm. On the first try. ON THE FIRST TRY. Me, Mildred Hubble, got a charm right on the first bloody try! Ethel took **two** tries, blaming her wand when her first attempt caused a bizarre amount of bright pink smoke that smelled vaguely of strawberries.

"Shame your wand is faulty, Hallow," said Rose after the opaque cloud around her head thinned somewhat (she was seated in front of Ethel), "Here I thought you were testing a new air freshening charm. My mistake."

I am sure I am not the only one who noticed Rose sharing a low-five with Ruby under the desk. At that point, I waved my wand in the twisting arc that was a lot easier than it looked when Professor Reynolds (who, I have to add, is other-worldly gorgeous. WHY is she a teacher? BE A MODEL AND RAKE IN THE BIG BUCKS, WOMAN!) demonstrated it, recited the incantation, and promptly dropped my wand in astonishment when Maud suddenly started to giggle uncontrollably.

Sure, dropping my wand _might_ have cause blue sparks that _may _have caught Drusilla's satchel on fire, but I wouldn't be _me_ if everything went according to plan. Not to mention that is completely besides the point.

The point is that I managed a Cheering Charm on the FIRST TRY when Ethel I-am-holier-than-you-and-yours Hallow flicked when she should have twisted (according to Professor too-beautiful-to-be-normal Reynolds) and made the classroom smell like a Pez dispenser for the remainder of the period.

I was even able to perform the counter-charm on Maud without any debacles, ceasing her giggles. I pumped my fists into the air in triumph, and she started to giggle again (for real this time, I'm not THAT good).

I swear, it was like Christmas and my birthday came early. Between doing a charm right and beating Ethel Hallow for the first time ever (that pig thing was unintentional, doesn't count), I was two steps away from performing a jig on my desk. I refrained, though. That could prove dangerous.

I did, however, skip all the way to lunch after Charms let out.

"Someone is in a good mood," said Al as he and Scorpius joined us at our table (casual meals did not have the students divided by House). I was dancing in my seat as I reached for a turkey sandwich from a platter in front of me.

Another point for Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts. The food is heavenly.

I grinned, knowing I looked like a grade-A idiot. "That is because _someone_ trounced Ethel Hallow in Charms today."

Scorpius stopped mid-reach to the platter of sandwiches and sniffed at the air. "Why am I smelling _strawberries_?"

We all laughed. Enid recovered first, "Evidence and lingering reminder of Mildred's Charms victory."

Al eyed us warily, a forkful of roasted potatoes halfway to his mouth, "That crazy blonde bird didn't transfigure someone into a strawberry, did she?"

Ruby shook her head. "Ethel can never be _that_ dismal-"

"That's my job," I cut in. Ruby raised an eyebrow at me before continuing.

"She flicked or something when she should have twisted and filled the room in strawberry-scented smoke. Then blamed her wand for it."

"Don't tell me Reynolds bought that!" said Al dubiously.

"Of course not, Al," interjected Rose. "Reynolds is gorgeous-" ("Damn right she is!" exclaimed the boys simultaneously. Rose rolled her eyes.) "_BUT_ she is fair and strict. She calmly explained to Ethel how it's okay to make mistakes, but it is rarely the wand's fault."

"We don't use wands at Cackle's," I offered as explanation.

"I will never understand that," replied Scorpius. "Nor should Ethel hide behind that."

"You've got that right, Scorps!" Ruby practically shouted, clapping her hands together once in punctuation.

Scorpius stared at her. "Call me 'Scorps' again, and I'll hex you into next term, Cherrytree," he said dryly, although there was a twinkle of humor in his eyes. Ruby saluted him.

"Yes, sir!"

We certainly do laugh a lot here, don't we?

"So," asked Rose, "what class do you lot have after break? They didn't tell us which classes we're sharing with you. Just that we were. Odd, that."

I stared at her. What class _did_ we have next? I could never remember. Which is why my satchel was charmed (by Maud) to be lighter (it is weighed down will _all _of my books and other supplies).

Maud answered without skipping a beat. "With Gryffindor and Slytherin. Double Potions."

"Hey, isn't your teacher teaching that class with Professor Bones?" asked Rose.

What was that sound? Oh, that was the sound of my good mood flying out of the window. Come _back_, good mood! Come back!

I think the _thunk_ noise of my forehead hitting the wooden table and accompanying groan reverberated throughout the entire hall.

* * *

I wanted to sit in the back of the class. Truly, I did. I had this whole grand plan to suddenly need to tie my boots (which is completely plausible, this is me, after all), and end up lagging behind and entering the classroom at the last second.

However, of _course_, I became mates with the likes of Rose Weasley. Let me tell you some background information on Rose that I got from Maud and her copy of **Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy**. She is the eldest of the two children (Hugo being her brother. I hardly see him since he is a first year) of Ronald Bilius Weasley (Pureblood) and Hermione Jean Weasley, neé Granger (Muggleborn). They were best mates with Harry Potter and, essentially, helped bring about the downfall of Lord Voldemort and a victory at the Battle at Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley is an Auror now with Harry Potter, while Mrs. Weasley worked with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry, and now holds an impressive spot in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and often works closely with Minister Shaklebolt. She was also was one of the top students in their year (while Rose's dad usually scraped by with her help and sheer dumb luck).

Well, guess whose brains Little Rosie inherited.

My bootlaces didn't stand a chance.

So, here I am, sitting between Maud and Rose, at the middle table in the Potions classroom (in the bloody _dungeons_, I might add!). Directly in front of the Professor's (Professors'?) desk.

I could almost smell HB's hatred of me.

And it smelled like strawberries.

Okay, so that is probably Ethel, who sat directly behind me in hopes of witnessing any Midred-moments firsthand and up close...the evil bint, but she hates me, too, so I am only going to associate strawberries with hatred.

Thanks for ruining a perfectly delightful fruit, you horrid people.

Rose placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder before class started. "I am sure you will do great, Mildred. Professor Bones was in the same year as my mum and dad, Hufflepuff, she's fair and really nice!"

I could only give her a weak attempt at a smile. More like a grimace, really.

"I feel ill. I think I need to go to the Hospital Wing."

While Rose has the decency to look alarmed (I knew I liked her), Maud wasn't fazed by my theatrics. "Mildred Hubble, you will do nothing of the sort. You are fine."

Rose leaned back in her chair to get a better look at Maud (I had my head on the table again), "Is she always like this."

"We'll just leave it at Mildred and HB have never really seen eye-to-eye."

Rose gained back another point in my book (she lost several for charming my bootlaces, see?) by grimacing and patting my back sympathetically. Yes. Pity me. This is going to be the absolute worst Double Potions lesson the history of Hogwarts. Just watch.

Ye have been warned.

Professor Bones raised her hand at that moment and silenced the class with a kind smile. I like her already. "Welcome, students, to your first Double Potions lesson of the term! We are being joined by Miss Hardbroom of Miss Cackle's Academy, who will be teaching with me." She gestured to HB, who looked horrifying as usual beside her. Professor Bones practically glowed with gentleness in comparison. If I didn't feel so ill, I would have probably found that funny. Professor Bones continued, "Today will be a Practical Review. Something simple to get those potion making juices flowing. Just a simple Sleeping Draught. Madam Eaton mentioned that she was in need of some to refill her stores, so the best will be sent her way. You may work in teams of three. The classmates sharing your table will do nicely!" (There was a mix of groans and excited whispers at this team assignment system.) "The ingredients you need are in the cupboards. You may begin!"

The sounds of chairs scraping along the stone floor joined the whispered complaints and chatter as everyone stood up to collect the necessary ingredients. Rose draped her arm about my shoulders. "A sleeping draught? Brill. Those are pretty simple. How are you at those, Mildred?" How was I? Last time I brewed it, it took me nearly a week to wake up. I told her so. "Well, we can't fault your effectiveness! Don't worry, I'll help you! Potions is my best subject!"

I have to admit, that cheered me up a little.

For about ten minutes. You see, in Rose's mind, "helping me" means to explain the steps, and make me do them. Maud wasn't much better. Her sleeping draught was perfect when we did them at Cackle's, and she encouraged Rose's methods.

As for me, I am debating how much I like the pair versus how much I needed them around. Enid needs a promotion to Best Mate, I am thinking.

Everything started the way I expected it to. HB started hovering and I got nervous. The aim for my _Incendio_ spell was off (my hand was shaking!) and I nearly ignited my Potions textbook (Maud saved that one in a thrice). At that moment, a bright flash, loud _bang!_, and a squawk was heard somewhere to our right, and when we looked that way, Enid, Al, and Scorpius was emerging from under their table, eyes wide. When Enid tried to light the fire under their shared cauldron, it had caused a small bonfire before settling down into something more manageable. While the class sniggered, and HB was sufficiently distracted, I was able to light an appropriately sized fire beneath our cauldron, gaining a "Good work!" from Professor Bones. I looked over my shoulder again at Enid, who winked at me. It appeared as though she purposefully nearly exploded her cauldron to provide a distraction for HB.

I knew there were reasons I liked her.

Rose and Maud proved to be a really fantastic tutoring team. Between Rose's superior brain and Maud's ability to "speak Mildred" (cute, Maud, adorable..), I was brewing a rather impressive-for-me Sleeping Draught. Sure, after I added the sprigs of Valerian, it was more of a violet than the lavender that the book said it should be, but it was still in the same color family!

I was just mentioning my thankfulness of this fact when HB decided to pass our table again. Looking down her nose at my potion, she sneered, "I see your disastrous tendencies haven't changed, Mildred Hubble. This potion will undoubtedly be as, ah, _potent_ as the last meager attempt," and walked by, stopping to praise Ethel's perfect Draught and insisting on filling nearly half a dozen vials with the stuff.

Feeling deflated, I absently allowed the spoon I was using to go anti-clockwise for a moment (the book distinctly asked for ten clockwise turns). I literally threw the spoon when Maud suddenly cried out, "Mildred!"

I covered my eyes, the spoon clattering, forgotten, to the floor. Just _great_. I bet my deflated slip just created a volatile poison that will eat through the pewter cauldron, the table, and my best friend in less than a minute.

Odd, one would think being melted to death by poison would be painful enough to cause more screaming and general noise.

Carefully, I peeked between my fingers at Maud, who was still whole and healthy, and smiling like a loon.

Eh?

Maud reached out and pulled my hands down from my eyes. "Mildred, look! Look at our potion! You did it!"

_EH?!_

I looked into the cauldron, where a potion the color of grape hyacinths bubbled gently. How did that happen?

I must have been sputtering like an idiot at my potion, because Rose was calling HB back over to our table. "Miss Hardbroom, look! Mildred fixed our potion!"

HB returned to peer into our cauldron once more, looking suspicious. Professor Bones returned at the same moment. I took the opportunity to retrieve my spoon from the floor, taking longer than necessary in order to hide from HB.

"Miss Weasley, what happened? Your potion was adequate," This was Professor Bones. She made me feel braver, so I slowly resurfaced. At the glare I was receiving from HB, I almost ducked for cover again. I swear, the woman is _evil_.

Rose's cheerful voice filled the now-silent classroom. I felt dozens of eyes baring into my back as a blush crept into my face. You'd think I'd be used to being the center of attention by now, but that the thing about being a walking disaster. The stares never get easier to bare, and they never stop. None of that "Oh, that was a loud crash, must be Mildred! I'll continue going about my business now!" where I am concerned. I am a bloody spectacle, and I am not fond of it.

"I know, Professor. We added the Valerian too late, and it ended up too strong," (Oh, so that is how it happened. Heh. Good to know.) "Mildred's mind wandered after she was done stirring, and she accidentally did a quarter turn anti-clockwise. That's when the potion cleared up."

Might I emphasize the bit where she made it clear that it was an accidental fix?

Can't fault her honesty.

Professor Bones clapped her hands. "Well done, Mildred! That was lucky, wasn't it!"

When I didn't speak, Maud elbowed me in the ribs. Ouch. "Err. Yes, ma'am. Very lucky!"

Even HB looked impressed. Reluctantly so, but impressed nonetheless. It was bound to happen eventually, right?

Yeah, I didn't think so, either, but I won't hold my breath that it will continue, I won't have Rose or Maud walking me through potions every lesson. Professor Bones took the same number of vials from my potion as Ethel's. I need to remind myself to do something for Maud and Rose. Without them, well, I don't even want to know what would have happened. Maybe I'll bake a cake. or have the house-elves bake them a cake. Either way.

I was skipping as I left class again, humming a cheery tune while my friends laughed at my good mood. We had some free time before dinner, so I think we were going to take advantage of the fair weather and relax on the grounds.

Was this what it felt like to be a good witch? Not the best, sure, but I certainly wasn't living up to my "Worst Witch" moniker. I was barely listening to the others as we made our way upstairs, through the Entrance Hall, and out the main doors. This was an interesting concept, me as a decent witch. For once, it didn't even feel like a pipe dream. I could really benefit from Hogwarts! I hardly even feel like me. Where did Mildred Hubble go? Who am-

Where did that tree root come from? I was suddenly on the ground, books everywhere, dust covering my uniform.

Ah, there I am.

* * *

_Author's Note #2__: I couldn't resist letting Mildred have a good witch day. Since the worlds of the two stories are so different, I figured Mildred could have some good luck at Hogwarts. Don't expect it to last, though, this __**is**__ Mildred Hubble, after all!_

_Thanks for reading! For those of you reading A Magical Garden__, I am currently working on Chapter 16! Much love to everyone!_


End file.
